


Morir a fuego

by aguasturbias



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Psicópatas enamorados, Slash, Violencia leve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian mata como vive: rápido, certero, sin dudas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morir a fuego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauny/gifts).



> Ahora disponible en [ Умирая в огне ](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2772399) gracias a Vendingo! 
> 
> Para mi waif, que es mi persona favorita, y que pidió un mormor para su cumpleaños. Un día tarde, nena, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Sebastian mata como vive: rápido, certero, sin dudas. Dispara y la bala da en el blanco y Jim ríe cuando es un tiro directo a la frente, desde un carro que se mueve, bajando la avenida entre buses y carros, en la hora más agitada del día, entre el clamor de la gente y de las máquinas.  
Cuando es sorprendente, y arquea una ceja, divertido. “Ex-celente” cantado en su acento dublinés, y pasos rápidos, en dirección al carro, ya hablando sobre otra cosa, otro caso, otro crimen que arreglar.

(Su furia es volátil, quema como el fuego y se apaga con la velocidad de una bala, reemplazada por una sonrisa salvaje, llena de condescendencia y fría resolución. Sebastian se ha quemado los dedos con esa furia, y ha besado esa sonrisa incontables veces entre sábanas ensangrentadas, con la risa de Jim en sus oídos, y sus dedos presionando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, su aliento cálido rozando su cuello, mientras decía _“¿Demasiado rudo, Sebby?”_ antes de morder, sin aviso, violento, súbito. 

_“J-Jódete”_ )

 

Es una aventura, un suicidio, una carrera que paga. Jim ha hecho de la muerte un juego, y se divierte como un niño mientras facilita crímenes y se reúne con mafias, policías, corruptos, colegas, y la lista sigue, y todos quieren ganar un poco más de dinero o deshacerse de la competencia y de la suegra, y Jim solo quiere… divertirse. 

Y Sebastian encuentra atractiva su manera insana de gritarle a la gente, y sus amenazas gráficas y sangrientas, y siente el deseo llenar su vientre, cuando los ojos de Jim se llenan de una ira enfermiza, y dispara sin compasión, a pesar de que ese es el trabajo de Sebastian; cuando mata a un hombre de un cuchillo al vientre y se ensucia, y la locura en el rictus de su boca asustaría a cualquier individuo aburrido y común, pero Sebastian no es ninguna de esas cosas.

(El amor es un monstruo que te come por dentro, y Sebastian no lo entiende y no le importa. Pero cuando es tarde, muy tarde, y Jim descansa sobre él, la frente escondida en su cuello, y sorprendentemente relajado después de follar; Sebastian entrelaza sus dedos en su cabello, por costumbre, por el hecho de hacerlo y Jim bosteza contra su cuello, como un tigre, un tigre que descansa al sol, y se deja hacer.)

 

Sebastian vive como mata: rápido, certero, sin dudas. Se va a morir un día, y no será bonito, será en manos ajenas, y puede que sea lento, muy lento, lento como nada en su vida ha sido desde que conoció a Jim.

Pero hasta entonces, Sebastian va a correr. Rápido, al ritmo de James Moriarty y sus planes macabros, y le seguirá el juego entre sábanas níveas de lino egipcio, o en un rincón de una casa abandonada, con balas por música, hasta que se les acabe lo que se les acabe, la pólvora, el genio, la diversión. Hasta que se acabe la vida.


End file.
